


Vulcan Prey

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Just a little plot really, Love Confessions, M/M, Pollen, Pon Farr, Porn With Plot, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: This doesn't need a summary. Look at the tags!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm certainly not walking down the hall and think: "Oh, I should write some spirits porn any time soon!". Noooo! 
> 
> *that's totally the case but we'll...*

Vulcan Prey

*Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Trek characters or their background stories or anything connected to Star Trek! There's no money made with this!  
The plot of this on the other hand is completely mine. Enjoy!*

*******************

He should run.  
Run and hide and get over it.  
Though it wouldn't take that much longer until Dr. McCoy would have the right solution for their... problem so running away would keep him in this state only longer than staying here would. So he stayed. 

*Two hours later*

His calculation had never been so wrong. Dr. McCoy had contacted them a moment ago and told them that it would take longer than expected to figure something out. The other crewmen who were down on the planet together with him shrugged it off, annoyed but not that much troubled then he was. Well, they didn't share his skin...  
He looked over to were his captain was giving commands and helping with building a small tent that should keep the group secure during the nightly storms on this planet. He should be there and help too but he knew this was his last chance to leave so he did.

Making his way over to the woods were he knew Scotty had found a small cave earlier, he cursed the damn native people who had turned them into teenagers because they disagreed with their tradition of sacrificing one of them to their gods. They had used a certain kind of pollen hard to find around and mixed it into their food. Now everyone on this mission was around fifteen years old - at least his or her body. What a shame his Vulcan blood did not make him immune against the pollen... as if it wasn't hard enough with those puberty hormones, no, he had felt it the second he had noticed the changes on his body. He was going through Pon Farr again.

********************

He didn't know how much time had passed. All he knew was that this wasn't enough!  
After reaching the cave he had freed his already painful erection and tried to meditate - without success.  
So he had given in on his instincts, hands slowly reaching down and closing around his hard flesh, stroking it. His moans were loud and animalistic but he couldn't care less. A part of his brain screamed at him that he should contact Dr. McCoy and plan how to reach the ship in this state but he ignored the little voice in his head.

But his hand just wasn't enough! He had known it but what what other possibilities were there? Raping everyone else of the team in blind lust?  
He was kneeling on the hard surface of the caves ground, hand a blurry mess on his cock.

A small gasp made his movements stop and his head snap up. His vision was blurred and fuzzy, all he could see was a strong figure and golden head.

His body moved on his own as if raced towards the other person, pressing the body against the cave walls and ripping of the clothes that covered the warm flesh beneath them. His fingers and his tongue ran over the skin, tasting his mate. A little part screamed, No! Not your mate!, but he just kept ignoring it again. His fingers pinched the pink nipples on the male chest, making the other moan and pant. The moaning increased as his fingers reached down to cup the by now naked ass and reached for the entrance between those muscular cheeks.  
"Fuck, Spock!", cursed the other and the sound of that familiar voice cleared his mind. His eyes widened in hock as they locked with the lust clouded blue ones of Captain Kirk.

"Don't you dare!", moaned the blonde as Spock pulled his fingers out of the tight heat, fighting with his instincts.  
"Leave, Jim! Now!" His voice trembled and he was shaking with need but he used every bit of control to not push his captain down and just fuck him like he wanted to.  
"Like hell! Bones contacted me and said in what kind of trouble you are. He scanned your body like the ones of all of us and told me immediately. Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?!"  
"What would you be able to do anyway? Leave now, please, Jim!"  
"What I'm able to do? This!" With that Jim clear the distance between them again, pressing his lips onto Spock's and kissing him with passion.  
"I didn't know how to tell you", confessed the captain, "but I love you. Always did. Don't force me to leave and let you die, Spock!"  
Those words felt like a slap in his face and as he looked into the blue eyes in front of him, he was lost. "T'hy'la!"

He had known it for a while now, that James Tiberius Kirk was his mate, his true mate but he didn't confess. First because Jim was human, second because he was a male human and third because he feared his rejection. But hearing Jim saying those words, he knew this was his chance! Like hell he would let it go!

Spock's control fleet the scene as he kissed his human again. Jim's arms closed around his neck as he was slammed back against the wall, legs following the movement and closing around Spock's waist. Without any more preparation did the Vulcan thrust his cock past the tight rim, slamming in as deep as possible.  
Jim moaned and screamed but he didn't stop him. His cock was leaking onto the hard muscles on his stomach and dripping precum onto the part where their bodies connected with wet slapping sounds. They moved fast, Spock thrusting inside and Jim pushing back against him when he pulled out nearly all the way just to slam home again and again until they came hard.

****************

Vulcan stamina was an incredible thing. Neither of them knew how often they had been coming after the animalistic lust faded out of Spock's system but they didn't care. They kept lying onto the poor rest of their clothes, arms around each other and whispering sweet things into each other's ears. Outside it was dark and stormy, no way they could return to the others and they didn't want to anyway. Would have been hard to explain their nakedness too so they just stayed there until McCoy told them that he finally had the solution. 

_*End*_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think :)


End file.
